THE CAGED ONE REVEALED
by THUNDER CAT OF THE LOST STORM
Summary: THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD STOP ME. I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD, UNPREPARED,NOT PAYING ATTENTION FATHER ALWAYS SAID MY ARROGANCE WOULD BE MY DOWNFALL. ASSHOLES TRAP'D ME IN THIS STUPID TREE THEY, SUCK MY POWER OUT OF ME, DICKS! OH WHO'S THE DUDE WITH A HAMMER FIGHTING NOW!


_THIS IS QUITE LITERALLY MY FIRST FANFICTION I SUCK AT USING COMPUTERS HAHAHA_ im a loner _  
BUT WHAT EVER IM GONNA TRY MY HARDEST SO HERE GOES OH_

DISCLAIMER AND SHIT IF I OWNED MARVEL 5 WORDS SPIDER-MAN ALL THE BITCHES

 **STORY START**

* * *

 _They thought they cold stop me, they couldn't even fathom my power, Odin,Lady Death, TRINITY,INFINITY just to name a few. They fed off my power, the cosmic source of energy in this world assigned to me by God. Yes THE God who is actually a multi-universe being of awesome power. Someone i respect, i was his first creation,not that arrogant asshole Lucifer or my ever so air headed brother Micheal. I thought they would let me go by now but then they made this stupid "world tree" they think can hold me_ _back_. _Silly gooses._

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

 _Ohms what was that_

 **"LOKI YOU FOOLISH CHILD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE"** Odin yelled out in horror. Loki turned around confused at Odin horror stricken voice . Thor as well as other heroes and villains looked confused never hearing All-father so scared"You've doomed us, you ignorant child."

 _OOOOHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD_

 _YES YES YES YESSSSSSS_

 **CRACK**

 _ **YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

They watched in confusion as the world tree started to break and multiverse itself started to treble at the power being released . Then it all stopped the shaking , the ,mysterious entity crawled out one arm at a time, as he step out a tall figure almost 7 feet tall , a strong body that looked like it belonged to a beefy swimmer , long black hair with reminiscent orange in it going down to his knees. He wore bandages around his upper body and covering the bottom half of his face. Black baggy pant that cover his feet. He looked up at the people around him with glowing crystal like eyes , then set his eyes on Odin.

" **IIIIII'MM BBBBBAAAACK BITCHES!**" he dispersed in a flash of black flames and appeared behind Odin and grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground. Every hero and villain looked on in shock. Here's a quick recap, Loki had called on other villains like magneto and his brother hood, along with Dr. Doom and his Doom-bots and tried to steal the Odin force that resided in the world tree. The Avengers ,X-men , fantastic four and spider man were requested to help Odin to stop the deadly alliance, but they didn't expect something like this to 's been a long day.

Hoping to get revenge for his father, Thor rushed in with mjolnir at the ready to strike him "AAAHHHHH"and with a mighty swing the dark haired man struck mjolnir with cosmic force cracking the hammer on impact and sending it half way across the great hall. Thor sat there in shock at such a feat, the heroes and villains looked on in shock, they had never seen any one do such a thing, this being in front of them just took down two of the most powerful beings in existences, but he wasn't finished he came in with another mighty swing he sent Thor back across the room. Everyone got into fighting stances, careful not to anger him.

"Its good to be back, oh it seems i have an audience, well introduce yourselves." He looks at them expecting an answer .

"I am captain america and these are my comrades, we mean you no harm we ju-"the powerful being interrupts cap by cracking up and holding his sides.

"Y-You harm me, please you couldn't even scratch me."the tall man said confidently. They look at him in surprise at such arrogance. Iron Man, arrogant man he is, walked up to him.

"Agree to disagree dark and gloomy, Hulk get em." after he said that Hulk took off at him with a roar

"No hulk don't!"But caps warning fell on def ears hulk got closer he reared his fist back , as did the mysterious figure. Raming there fist against each other with massive force,but it wasn't the reaction they on in shock as THE HULK flew bye at shocking turned to see hulk stumble out of the wall slowly and groggily. Once everyone got over there shock they looked back to see the man in front of rouge , looking down at her with interest.

"You are perfect, just what i need, some" he rubs her sensually on the face" innocence. "she looked up at him in shock that he was immune to her abilities"Oh i have barriers on my body that make me immune to absorption of any type, and i must say i want you real bad."he pulled her hood back and leaned in but she stopped him.

"U-um I don't know what your trying to do sugar, but we literally just met."she said meekly, she wasn't just gonna let some guy'although hot and CAN TOUCH ME but a stranger none the less'

"I see i have offended you, I will leave now-""NO that's not what I meant, its just that i want to get to know you first before anything happens between us, that's how it works sugar."he looked down at her in understanding"I shall agree to such terms of a relationship miss..."he looked at her expecting an answer

"Oh right my name heheh I'm rouge and I'am part of the group known as the x-me-"RRAAAGGGHGH"She was interrupted by the Hulk barreling into the man sending him into the wall"Hulk save pretty lady and protect."Hulk looked down at her"Hulk he wasn't hurting me!"She said before taking off after the man in a burst of flight, but was stopped by cyclops before she could get within 10 feet of him.

"No rouge don't go near him , he might be dangerous and we don't know his motives are still unclear." he said with a stern voice

"Motives you say, i don't have any other motive than to have my revenge on certain people who locked me up and stole my powers."the black haired man said appearing in front of cyclops in a burst of black flames"And if going after a sexy flower like her is bad, heheh then I don't wanna be good."he said in cyclops's face."You got some thin else to say to me punk."Cyclops goes to say something but the man interrupted him "Yeah i don't care , get away from me." the man walked passed him to rouge. Walking up to her and kissing the back if her glove "Milady." Rouge looked to the side with a blush"Man that one eyes is super uppity, huh."Ichigo turned to the villains in the room"and who are these guys?" Rouge widened her eyes forgetting about Loki and his little alliance,at that sudden realization the heroes and villains remember why they're there.

"I'am Loki the god of evil and mischief, and who might you be mysterious man?"Loki ask with a prepared stance

"Oh i haven't introduced myself?Man dad would be mad at me."Every one around him looked at like he was crazy"Well i go by a lot of names oh one is the first creation , but there is one i liked from the Japanese language it was I think Ichigo?"he asked himself. Wolverine being fluent in the language answered every ones question

"The one guardian!"wolverine answered surprised at the name" Why that name?"he asked confused

"Well Truth or god as you like to call him ass-""Wait did you just say God as in the father, the creator, the big man in the sky?"spider-man asked in shock "Yeah and don't interrupt me again." Ichigo said with an edge in his voice" I was assigned to this universe by father to protect it, as this was his first universe he created, as he is multi-universe being that creates other universes."

"Wait you said some thing about his first creation what was that about if don't mind my snooping ."Dr. doom asked politely. Doom knew he was powerful but this ichigo guy took down three of the most powerful people here in seconds, Doom wouldn't last seconds with this being

"Oh yea I'am the second thing to come into existence in the multiverse, there no other me in the past or future theirs just me no different timeline me or universe me, just me."he said firmly. They looked on in shock at such a person in front of them was a being so powerful that only god himself could beat him in a fight."Ah but don't worry i wont be picking sides, I'am neither hero nor villain i guess you could say Im neutral heheh."Every one is surprised at this revelation, but cyclops didn't like that to much.

"What are you talking about, OF COURSE you should be helping us, wouldn't your father be disappointed in yo-AARRGGHGHG"" _ **DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN IT WAS YOUR UNIVERSES ORIGINALS THAT LOCKED ME UP STEALING A PIECE OF MY POWER WHILE I WAS UNPREPARED, AND USING THAT PIECE THEY LOCKED ME IN THAT STUPID 'WORLD TREE OF THEIRS I DON'T OWE THIS WORLD SHIT , THE ONLY REASON I DON'T KILL YOU IS THAT IT WOULD GO AGAINST MY FATHERS WISHES AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT ROUGE IN THE PROCESS, YOU SHIT OF A MUTANT ."**_ Ichigo then throws him across the room "Does anyone else want to say something?" no one spook" Good i don't want to deal with this right now, but i do want is to go to this earth every ones all the rave about, so every one call it a truce for now and all go home yea yea and boom every ones human"when said that every one became confused

"What do you mean we're humans sugar?"Rouge ask confused

"Exactly as it soun-""ARGGHG"every one turned back to see banner back to being well banner"Yeah that, oh look at that one"they looked to see hank turning to a human and losing his blue didn't know what to started crying"Whats wrong blue dude,why you crying?"

'You fixed me thank you."Hank said grabbing then hugging Ichigo. He didn't expect this. As all the super humans realized what that meant Rouge tor off her gloves and started running around touching people with excitement, she even ran up to Magneto and started to slap him in the , crying and laughing with over bearing excitement" HAHAHAHA" she stopped and turned her eyes on Ichigo and ran strait towards him and jumped on him kissing the living day lights out of him and cried to the heavens after finishing the kiss" **YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"** she looked down at him with stars in her eyes"You sugar are taking me out to dinner, when we get back to earth of coarse."

"Yea but there is one problem our teleport guys don't have their abilities anymore, smart guy!" Iron man called out to him

"HEY, how a bout you shut up, okay." Ichigo said to tony" Okay so here's the plan so i will be the one to teleport every one to there domains of living."he then continued to grab Rouge dispersed in a flash of black -Man was the first to react.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!"he yelled room was lit up again. It disappeared to show ichigo and rouge standing in the same spot

"Surprise I'm back, so mistakes were made, so um first i need to take ALL of you and i don't know where ANY of you live,so that's a thing and where's the planet heheh.'he laughs at him self in awkwardness. "So lets get this started first of coarse the ever so beautiful Rouge and her x-men!" he said winking at Rouge, who's blushing face was looking down at the ground in embarrassment grumbling about *stupid sexy black haired man*"Okay so the planets where?"

* * *

THE END

 _THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN I WANTED BUT I JUST CAN'T I GOT MY SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF HERE IN THE PLACE THAT I LIVE SO YEA FIRST STORY HOPEFULLY ITS A HIT.T CAT OUT PEACE_


End file.
